friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Manerria: Online; Episode 4: The History of Manerria
By Terrarian Pony Author's note: Hello everypony. Now, I have working head over heel to make this series just right. I told all of you that I would work on an episode of Manerria: Online evey saturday, however, since the last episode came out, I feel that it wasn't a very good tactic, seeing as I completely forgot about making episode 3 until nearly the end of the day last saturday, which means I'm too rushed. Now, I think it is in my best interest that I work on Manerria: Online when I can, rather than creating an entire episode in one day. It's just not going to work. Instead, I am going to work on episodes in this series whenever I have the time, and whenever I come up with good ideas. The thing is, if I do not have an idea of what I am going to write, I can't write anything or else it will become messed up, and improvising is impossible, and I'll have to make a redo. I don't want to make a redo for this series, so that is why I am making this decision. It was hard decision to make, but that is how it's going to be from now on. Previously Story: Terrarian Pony presents... Manerria: Online Episode 4 The History of Manerria ... Terra selected her water feather, and used it to summon her new waterflame phoenix. It was a beautiful blue fire bird. It's eyes glowed green-ish blue, and it sang beautifully. Terra:" Wow! It's so pretty!" Maxx:" You feeling better?" Terra:" Hmm? Unh... a little. Look, I told you my story, I don't want to talk about it anymore." Maxx:" It wasn't your fault Terra." Terra:" Is that your honest opinion though?" Maxx:" What do you mean?" Terra:" I made a mistake. I let others handle something I should have handled myself. It should have been me in that wheelchair." Maxx:" Let me tell something an old stallion once said to me in the streets. He said 'Why waste time thinking about what we should've done yesterday, instead of what we should do tomorrow.' He said if all of us thought that way, than we'd all be a lot happier." Terra:" Must've been a wise stallion. But I just don't have the ability to think that way. Everytime I tryto think of a way to make up for it, it just doesn't feel like enough." Maxx:" That's your problem. You're still thinking on the past. Look to the future." Terra:" I'll try. I just don't want to talk about it." Maxx:" We should tell an admin about the note though." Terra:" N-no! They won't understand! Everypony who knows who I am in real life thinks I am just like him." Maxx:" Well, I don't. Besides, we needs to tell somepony. This could be endangerment for you." Terra:" B-but..." Maxx:" Something bad could happen, not only to you, but maybe your family." Terra:" I... what if my dad breaks out, and finds out where we live. We've moved twice just to make sure he doesn't find us." Maxx:" Exactly. We need to tell an admin somepony is stalking you." ???:" I don't think you will be doing that." A male voiced wraith player was right behind them. Maxx pulled out his weaponized lute, and Terra pulled out her sword. Terra:" How do you know who I am?" The wraith spoke up. ???:" Don't play dumb with me. You never forget the pony who beat you in the Steel & Steel tournament!" Terra and Maxx:" WHAT!?" ???:" That's right! It me! The one! The only..." The wraith player pulled down his hood, revealing a grey earth pony, with a blue mane, and red eyes. Most of his appearance though, seemed to be from his custom character, rather than his real life look. He pulled out a steel sword, and pointed up. ???:" GABRIEL FURY!!!" Terra:" Oh..." Maxx:" Wait, you know this guy? And what the heck is a Steel & Steel tournament anyways?" Terra:" It was a non-lethal sword fighting competition. I remember you. You and I were in the finals, and you lost." Gabriel:" Yeah, well I will NOT lose this time! Because I challenge you to a 1 on 1 rematch, in game!" Terra:" You do realize the game is level-based, right?" Maxx:" Actually, you can temporarily change the level of both players to 30 by changing the rules of a PVP match." Terra:" Alright, fine. I accept your challenge!" Gabriel:" I'll set the rules. Each player's level will thirty, and we can use swords only. First player who's health reaches the red, loses." Terra:" Sounds good to me! Let's do it!" Gabriel set the rules, and Terra got a notification. Duel request! Rules: Level is changed to 30, swords only, end on red. Do you accept these terms? Accept/Decline. Accept. Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon)